Renuncia
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, Heidern cierra su ojo bueno mientras resiste las emociones lo más posible, aunque no lo logra del todo: sabía que un momento como este iba a llegar. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto." Two-shot.
1. Partida

**Renuncia**

* * *

 **Summary** : "Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, Heidern cierra su ojo bueno mientras resiste las emociones lo más posible, aunque no lo logra del todo: sabía que un momento como este iba a llegar. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto." Two-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK, no mío.

 **Nota:** Y vuelvo a escribir con una situación de "What if…", ahora involucrando a los mismísimos mercenarios. Sé que esta situación ya había ocurrido antes con Whip entre la KOF 2000 y 2001, pero quería que la situación se sintiera más personal, sobre todo con el tuerto absorbe-sangre favorito del fandom… bueno, saben a quién me refiero. Sin más que decir: adelante

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **"Partida"**

* * *

En un extremo apartado de la civilización urbana, se encuentra una edificación ya con cierto tiempo de antigüedad y decoración tradicional japonesa, sumergida ya en el amparo de una noche que empezaba a cubrir con su oscuridad.

Al interior de este templo se encontraba una persona con una manta en su cabeza y cayendo sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola como una capucha, con una maleta pequeña a su lado en el piso, mirando fijamente a la dueña del lugar:

-¿Estas segura que no hay más posibilidades?

La aludida, de cabello negro, vistiendo un kimono blanco con detalles rojos, soltaba un suspiro:

-No quedan alternativas. La amenaza es cada vez más latente y estoy casi segura que irá por los únicos sobrevivientes que posean rastro de este tipo de sangre.

-Supongo… que eso no me deja más opción que buscar a los otros dos. Y dejar lo que conozco de paso.

-No será fácil juntarlos... pero es necesario.

La persona con capucha toma su maleta y empieza a hacer camino, hasta que Chizuru la detiene:

-Espera.

La otra persona detiene su camino, en lo que la descendiente de los Yata le da un pequeño papel con un número inscrito.

-Al menos te ahorro parte de la búsqueda de uno de ellos.

-Gracias señorita Kagura. Con su permiso.

Se retira definitivamente de escena, mientras la sacerdotisa miraba la partida:

-Bien... Supongo que ahora tengo que contactar a Kusanagi.

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

Era una mañana relativamente normal en la sede principal del escuadrón de los Ikari Warriors... o al menos eso parecía.

Al momento de pasar lista con su personal de confianza, el comandante notó cierta ausencia:

-¿No se ha reportado?- pregunta al coronel Jones.

-Negativo. Ninguno de nosotros la ha visto el día de hoy-, responde el aludido.

-Seirah... vaya a buscarla a su cuarto.

-Si señor-, la joven castaña acata la solicitud y emprende el camino.

Aun enfrente de sus dos hombres de confianza, Heidern empezó a pensar cual habría sido la razón para no presentarse al toque de llamada, aun con las consecuencias de no reportarse a la hora indicada.

-Comandante... no responde a su puerta.

Al escuchar eso, su instinto le avisó que algo fuera de lo normal ocurría, así que sin siquiera avisar, hizo camino inmediato al cuarto de la peliazul.

* * *

Al acercarse a la puerta, pudo percibir silencio... pero no un silencio de alguien que esperaba atacar, sino de un vacío total. Busca la llave correspondiente -de la cual siempre había tenido una copia, en específico para cuestiones de seguridad-, y procede a abrir la puerta con cuidado por si se divisaba alguna amenaza en el horizonte.

No obstante, no se veía ninguna amenaza... Ni ninguna persona.

El cuarto estaba vacío y sin ninguna de las pocas posesiones de su hija adoptiva.

Lo único que había sobre la cama era una carta.

El comandante toma el pedazo de papel con un poco de nervios -algo tan extraño en un ser como el-, abre el sobre y saca la hoja para leer su contenido:

* * *

 _Escuadrón:_

 _Todos sabemos que los tiempos y las circunstancias cambian. Y mi caso no es la excepción. Las situaciones de la vida me han dado un giro drástico, y a pesar de que no sea de mi agrado debo tomar esta decisión:_

 _Renuncio al escuadrón de los Ikari Warriors._

 _Sé que esto suena como a un sacrilegio, sin embargo, después de conversaciones con la señorita Kagura me hizo ver que este paso era necesario. Espero lo comprendan._

 _También, en un tiempo no muy lejano me verán en compañía de sujetos con un muy dudoso historial. Por favor no me detengan, estoy plenamente consciente de lo que hago._

 _Es difícil para mí seguir adelante, sobre todo después de lo que hemos pasado:_

 _Seirah:_

 _Fuiste más que una amiga. Fuiste como una hermana para mí, esa hermana que nunca tuve. Al tener ambas pasados difíciles, fue más sencillo entendernos una a la otra. Tú más que nadie podrás entender lo que hago y el porqué._

 _Paul, Vincent:  
Ambos han sido de mucha ayuda para mí. De no ser por la persistencia de ambos, hace mucho que me hubiera rendido. Pero nunca me dejaron allí: me animaron, me escucharon, hicieron que me volviera a sentir como humana y no como una inconsciente máquina de matar. Nunca entenderé su "Cross Changer" pero era entretenido de ver._

 _Comandante:_

 _Que puedo decir... Me adoptó, me dio un techo, una formación, siguió contando conmigo a pesar de conocer mi trágico pasado... más que como mi superior, lo veo como una figura paterna. Es más de lo que yo hubiera pedido alguna vez después de la tragedia a la que fui maniatada a hacer. Gracias padre._

 _Es todo lo que puedo decir al momento. Me voy, sí, pero no se preocupen: tarde o temprano volveré._

 _Los aprecia_

 _Leona_

* * *

Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, Heidern cierra su ojo bueno mientras resiste las emociones lo más posible, aunque no lo logra del todo: sabía que un momento como este iba a llegar.

Lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto.

Ahora entiende a plenitud los sentimientos de otros padres cuando sus hijos toman vuelo y se marchan del nido.

-¿Está todo bien, Comandante?

Escucha la voz del teniente Still junto con Ralf y Whip, quienes estaban en la puerta, con un rostro de consternación, comprendiendo algo de lo que había pasado.

El tipo del parche procede a darle la carta a Clark para que ellos tres la lean:

-Rompan filas. Los espero en mi oficina... en diez minutos-, dijo con un toque de tristeza que únicamente le habían llegado a escuchar Ralf y Clark cuando estos eran un simple par de reclutas y Heidern llegaba a hablar de Sandra y Clara.

-Si señor-, responden los subordinados al unísono.

Con eso el comandante se retiró del cuarto, con una tristeza en su interior, pero a la vez confiado de que Leona tomaría buenas decisiones.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. La niebla particularmente espesa se cernía sobre los barrios bajos, haciendo que la mayoría de las personas no hicieran más que emprender el camino a casa. Sin embargo, ese no era su caso.

Aun con la manta en su cabeza como capucha, ella se interna en un callejón sucio y descuidado. Camina unos quince metros antes de detenerse, poner la maleta en el piso y descubrir su cabellera azul atada a una coleta.

Espera un minuto hasta que una voz profunda interrumpe el tenso silencio:

-Llegas tarde...

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este two-shot, del cual en breve subiré la continuación –claro, dependiendo de los reviews-.**

 **Hagan sus teorías.**

 **Los espero en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**


	2. Rival

**Renuncia**

* * *

 **Summary** : "Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, Heidern cierra su ojo bueno mientras resiste las emociones lo más posible, aunque no lo logra del todo: sabía que un momento como este iba a llegar. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto." Two-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK, no mío.

 **Nota:** Gracias por sus reviews, que por cierto aprovecho para comunicar que este fic está escrito más que nada desde el punto de vista de una familia, cuando alguien parte a hacer su vida –ya sea solo o mal acompañado-, y el sentimiento de los que quedan en el hogar. Espero no decepcionarlos

Ahora si, a contestar reviews: **Crixus16** , lo sé, hay muchos fics sobre Leona -aun no son recientes-, espero que te guste este capítulo. **Jenny Heidern** , ya hacia un tiempo que no te veía por aquí –tal vez porque tampoco ha publicado aquí muy seguido-, lo bueno es que aquí estas, y por cierto… lee abajo para que encuentres la respuesta. Y **NatsumeMai** , se que suena raro, pero Paul y Vince (Vincent) eran los sombres originales de Ralf y Clark en el juego donde originalmente surgieron: Ikari Warriors -el cual era un videojuego más al estilo Rambo que otra cosa-. Suena extraño pero tiene su base. Y mira también la respuesta en el capitulo, espero no decepcionar.

Ahora si, donde nos quedamos:

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

* * *

Ya había anochecido. La niebla particularmente espesa se cernía sobre los barrios bajos, haciendo que la mayoría de las personas no hicieran más que emprender el camino a casa. Sin embargo, ese no era su caso.

Aun con la manta en su cabeza como capucha, ella se interna en un callejón sucio y descuidado. Camina unos quince metros antes de detenerse, poner la maleta en el piso y descubrir su cabellera azul atada a una coleta.

Espera un minuto hasta que una voz profunda interrumpe el tenso silencio:

-Llegas tarde...

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **"Rival"**

* * *

Al momento de escuchar esa voz desde el interior de la oscuridad, Leona permanece firme, sin inmutarse ni un poco ante la directa expresión:

-Sabes que no es fácil escapar de un cuartel bien vigilado, ni de sus cámaras espías en todos lados.

En eso la persona de la expresión directa sale de las sombras y se para frente a la ex Ikari:

-Y menos con una cabellera de color tan notorio-, dice señalando el cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

-Como si el rojo no se notara...- devolvía la "cortesía".

Ambas miradas lucían retadoras, no dispuestas a ceder ni un ápice:

-¿Trajiste las benditas invitaciones?

Leona le muestra las invitaciones a Yagami, sustraídas directamente de la oficina del comandante:

-Vaya chica mala: le robas cosas a papi.

-Cállate si sabes lo que te conviene.

Iori solo resopla molesto.

-En veces me pregunto porque tengo que acceder a cada capricho y estupidez que me pide Yata.

-Según ella, para salvar nuestras vidas y las del resto de la gente.

-Como si tú o yo fuéramos a vivir mucho tiempo...- lo recalca Yagami con un sarcasmo ácido, a lo que la Heidern asiente.

-Como sea. Luego buscamos al otro tipo. ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-No.

-Bueno, vamos-, dice señalando a su auto deportivo color rojo, oculto en las tinieblas de más al fondo del callejón.

Leona lo mira extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy un ser tan miserable como para dejar que alguien se quede por aquí?

Ella duda de su "buena voluntad"...

-Sobre todo... si ese alguien acaba de dejar su mundo y no sabe hacer nada más.

-Maldito infeliz-, le replica con molestia.

Ya se le hacía mucha amabilidad sin una frase hiriente.

-Niégalo: esa es la maldita verdad-, responde Iori mientras ambos suben al vehículo, y un instante después este parte a toda velocidad por ese callejón.

* * *

 **Cuatro días después**

Un par de personas con cabelleras de color llamativo –por no decir lo menos- caminaban por una calle sucia y abandonada, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión se encontraban en South Town, después de haber cruzado todo un océano y pasar las noches en hoteles de baja categoría, principalmente por insistencia de ella, quien seguía con su insistencia de evitar ser rastreada.

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?

-Sin duda alguna mujer. No dudaría de mi contacto.

Leona lo mira de reojo:

-¿Y eso? ¿El solitario Iori Yagami con un contacto? ¿Acaso es alguien que te aprecia?

El pelirrojo sonríe maliciosamente ante el recuerdo:

-Aprecio, claro, ese hooligan... Me aprecia tanto como para querer ponerme su vara en mi cuello.

La descendiente de Hakkeshu lo miró con una ceja alzada:

-Solo digamos que Howard tendrá que buscar otro guardaespaldas... por tres días, o cuatro...

-Y luego preguntas el porqué de tu mala fama.

-No sería la primera vez que lo dejo hecho trizas…

Terminaron llegando a un cruce de calles estrechas tras un par de edificios, con escaleras de emergencia a medio oxidar y algunas ventanas rotas, por lo cual se evidenciaba no haber mucha vida a esas horas de la noche...

Y aun si en ese instante fuera de día, esos edificios no mostrarían actividad alguna.

Se quedaron parados fijamente en la esquina, esperando cualquier indicio de movimiento.

-¿Acaso no sabes donde están parados?- Se escucha una voz siniestramente suave, a lo cual ninguno de los dos presentes se perturba.

-¿Y qué te hace suponer que no lo sabemos... imbécil?-responde Yagami sin miramiento alguno.

Se vuelve a producir un silencio tenso, mismo que es roto por un ataque directo de un sujeto con su mano derecha, a la vez que empuñaba en la misma un cuchillo, dirigirse directo contra ambos. Sin embargo la reacción fue inmediata: Iori logra quitarse del camino del arma blanca, mientras la Heidern da un salto hacia atrás para quedar lejos del alcance.

Una vez que el polvo disminuyo, se pudo ver al atacante, portando una especie de gabardina blanca contrastando con su ropa predominantemente negra, mirándolos fijamente y sintiendo un aura relativamente parecida a la suya propia, por lo que pudo deducir que de algún modo, estaban algo relacionados:

-Ah... Son ustedes. Pensaba que habían muerto junto con los otros-, responde el asesino a sueldo.

-¿Y eso te importa... Ryuji Yamazaki?

-¿Acaso debería? ¿O vas a darme una paliza como a los otros: Kane, Kisaragi, dos de mis "hermanas"?

Ambos individuos no apartaban la mirada del otro, atentos a la más mínima señal de ataque:

-Creo que es mejor dejar las llamas y el cuchillo de lado-, argumenta la mujer del grupo. -Venimos a hacer negocios-, añade mostrándole al asesino a sueldo las invitaciones al torneo.

Este ve las invitaciones, luego a la peliazul frente a él, luego al portador de la llama purpura, quien ya mejor se aparto del centro y ahora esta recargado en una pared, y de regreso a las invitaciones.

-¿Con quienes? ¿Ustedes dos?

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Veamos... Dame un par de motivos para aparecer en el torneo con ustedes y no rebanarles el cuello -, replica el aludido a la vez que guarda el arma blanca.

-Dos motivos. Numero uno: el dinero, todo lo que cobremos allí será tuyo, sin excepción. Y dos, lo que te quede de vida: a menos que quieras que te saquen el corazón al estilo sacrificio azteca.

El Hakkeshu lo piensa un poco: no le interesa lo mas mínimo lo que ocurra con cualquiera que no sea el mismo; sin embargo, ya empiezan a escasear sus fondos financieros, y si se puede divertir haciendo sufrir "legalmente" a algún desgraciado en el torneo, no suena a mala idea:

-Con el dinero es suficiente.

Leona le da la invitación a la mano, la cual es arrebatada por Ryuji.

-Nos vemos ese día -, termina por decir Yamazaki antes de acomodar su gabardina y seguir con su camino.

Yagami y la Heidern se quedaron parados a medio callejón en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de hablar:

-¿Sacrificio azteca?

-Algo así le entendí... Sacar los corazones de los últimos sobrevivientes relacionados a Orochi –tú, yo y ese psicópata-... Drenar nuestra sangre… Bañar un altar con nuestra sangre…. Luego lanzar el corazón y el resto de nuestros cuerpos al fuego… Un portal para la extinción de la raza humana... Algo así... Ya sabes cómo es ella de extraña con este tipo de información.

Iori resopla, a la vez que ambos se alejan lentamente del lugar:

-Como si no lo supiera... Por cierto, el tuerto te entrenó bien en cosas de negociación.

-Si hubieras negociado tú, en este momento no tendrías las vísceras en su lugar. ..

* * *

Lo sabía. Años de experiencia le habían indicado que un momento como este llegaría a suceder.

Heidern mira fijamente el evento magno de la inauguración del nuevo torneo KOF por televisión internacional, mirando fijamente al último equipo que se logro integrar en esta ocasión.

* * *

 **RIVAL TEAM**

 **Iori Yagami**

 **Leona Heidern**

 **Ryuji Yamazaki**

* * *

Y ahora sí, entendía un poco más lo que tenia escrito la carta.

Al menos le quedo claro en cuanto a lo de "dudoso historial".

Yagami se había hecho de una fama particular al agredir a sus compañeros de equipo, e incluso llego a ser investigado por el presunto asesinato de las ex-secretarias de Rugal Bernstein -aunque el hecho de reaparecer posteriormente junto al pelirrojo dejaba dudas en cuanto a su estatus de vivas o muertas-.

Y por el lado de Yamazaki no había mucho que decir, su historial era mucho más que dudoso.

Además, el comandante logro hilvanar el hilo común de los tres individuos:

Orochi.

Así que pudo suponer que todas estas acciones de Leona tenían que ver con una amenaza mas allá del nivel humano.

-Comandante-, escucha la voz de Ralf, quien le comunica a través de un intercomunicador-, ya localizamos a Leona, ¿quiere que la sigamos, para ponerla a salvo de esos dos individuos?

Debía admitirlo: el escuadrón se preocupaba por ella. De hecho, no pudieron ocultar su preocupación al saber con quienes venia al torneo, usando precisamente las invitaciones robadas de su oficina-Clark tuvo que ir a conseguir otras, arrebatándoselas al USA Sports Team de hecho, para entrar-.

Pero en este momento, ni Yagami ni Yamazaki eran los problemas:

-Negativo. Es más, si es necesario, bríndenle la ayuda.

-¿Esta seguro?- Se escucha la pregunta con todo de sorpresa.

-Así es coronel.

Un momento de silencio se produjo antes de emitir la respuesta:

-Si señor.

Heidern pone su vista nuevamente en la pantalla de TV, mirando a su hija adoptiva tomando ya sus propias decisiones, y siendo la intermediaria entre los dos miembros de ese peculiar equipo.

Y en particular, observo esa extraña interacción que ella tenía con Yagami… no le gustaba ni un poco la forma en la que se comportaban entre si, así como sospechaba de cualquier acción que el pelirrojo fuera a ejercer –en cualquier aspecto-.

Tal vez si deba ordenar a sus subordinados que lo vigilen de cerca.

Pero…

Aunque pareciera que en veces las decisiones de su hija parecieran ser malas, el ya no podía interferir.

Leona ya debía abrirse paso por su cuenta, y él como padre, debía darle el voto de confianza.

Además, ella prometió que volverá.

Y de una forma u otra, lo va a cumplir.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este segundo –y último- capitulo de este fic.**

 **Sé que no es lo normal que tendemos a ver por aquí, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo así: por eso puse a Yagami y la Heidern en un "estira y afloja": no se llevan precisamente bien pero siento que es de esas interacciones que le darían un poco sabor al caldo. No precisamente shippeo, pero si algo con lo cual nada se puede confirmar. Ni descartar.**

 **Y Yamazaki… sirvió más que nada como "el hilo común" de los primeros dos: al ellos los únicos relacionados -de algún modo- a Orochi que no han muerto ni una vez -así que excluyan a las secretarias, por eso digo QUE NUNCA HAYAN MUERTO-.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado: no fue fácil describir cómo se siente el Comandante, pero cuando se llega el tiempo no hay de otra.**

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
